merging your mind
by Exploding Gears
Summary: TBOM megaman battle nettworklanXmaylu megaXroll wilys got another plan emotions fly as lan and mayl find themselfs unable to leave each others side will romance blossom or will their nervoness be their undoing? BEING REMADE!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY rukatoloveforever here who will now be refered to as RLF

I finally got around to making this story IT HAS BEEN HAUNTING MY DREAMS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!...anyways I'm hopping to update this tomorrow

OH!! Before I forget

DISCLAMER: I NO OWN megaman or anything affiliated with megaman capcom or viz media BAKAS if I own'd them I wouldn't be typing this I would make this into a movie and game

Now enjoy the chapter

Merging your mind

Chapter one

So it begins…

NO SETTING MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Just kidding

Higsby chip shop

7:30 pm Saturday evening

Lan was currently standing by a very annoyed maylu who was bonking said Lan on the back of the head. she had walked home with him to school as always when lan got an e-mail. Said e-mail was from higsby wanting to show him something .lan then grabbed maylu's arm and rushed off to higsby's. higsby some how forgot the COMBO of battlechips to put in the chip lock and was trying every chip he could in the scanner

"allright" maylu said 'lan come on lets go" and pulled a struggling lan out the door

'finally' said megaman from lan's p.e.t

Lets go home lan said maylu

Unown to them something tragic would be happing

-----------------------------------------Cronic scene change attack---------------------hack-cough-------------------------

Place: unown

Wily was sitting in his chair thinking of what to do to make lan vullnrable

"what should I do next " he said

And then it hit him…literly

He was hit by a jack from a very very very old computer

"yes that will work hehehehe mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahack cough "

"match" he called

Yes dr. wily

Who does lan hikari like on a romance factor he asked

Well I guess I would have to say maylu (does anyone remember last name I can remember plz tell me In a review If you know )

Great I want you capture mr. lan and ms.maylu and install the device into them

He thought about it for it for a moment

Oh! Good plan let me guess you want me to link them together too

Yes now go do it

Yes sir

--------------------------------------------back to with lan and maylu-----------

They were running down the street mayl was in a hurry they turn the corner when it hit them… literly

They were knocked out cold by mr match and his super cool mighty hammer of doom™ no one saw him

* * *

Some 12 hours later outside of higsbys

Lan and maylu were in a very akwerd pacition tied together with their arms rapped around each other and pretty much forced into a kiss they were laying right on top of the mat for the door they'd been like that for about 5 hours now theyd been conchuse for about 3 hours and were now both thinking the same thing

'WHERE THE HLL IS HIGSBY'

Higsby was curenetly running late he should have been there open a hour ago

But he was just now waking up

But as if on some cosmic joke he opened the door and promptly fainted

Lan and maylu sighed in there forced kiss

The jacks on the back off there heads along with the cable concecting them turned pink

* * *

Hey ill update tomorrow witch Is actuly later today …oh well

Plz review

NEXT CHAPTER: lan and maylu learn about and try to explane the learn about their new "addishons" tp the back of their heads in the next chapter

POLL

PUT ANSWER IN A REVIWE

WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT CHAPTER BE

A: MIND GAMES

B: SCHOOL

OR

C: THE Jacks

Keep in mind that the answer will affect the next chapters plot

See you next time RLF


	2. IMPORTANT AN

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

Hello this is the tower romance.

Im sorry for the long leave of absece I got addictied to WoW recently and haven't been writing much.

Anyway I just realised that the plot could use some fine tunning , editing and... um lets face it this story needs a overhaul ,having two jack-in cords just isn't practical and there is nothing stoping them from cutting the cord concecting them.

Wireless jack-in plugs wouldn't work either in fact the jack-in idea is kinda farfeched

anyway im gonna remake it I will keep this story up till I get to chapter 3 in the remade version

keep a eye out for the remake

the tower romance


End file.
